


Monster Falls|Dippica

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, F/M, Fluff, almost angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute, cuddly times with Pacifica and Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Falls|Dippica

Dipper shuffled into the Mystery Shack feeling tired, sore and just plain tense. He had run all the was through town and the forest in an attempt to reach there in time for his shift at the register and still, _somehow_ , ended up being an hour late and his shift was now over. The only good thing out of this was that his girlfriend, Pacifica Northwest, was here.

Ah yes, Pacifica. The half snake girl with the pretty blue eyes that could kill if she felt like it, long blonde hair that reached her hips, a few docile snakes in the mix. Though she could be a little harsh, it's just her nature. But when they were alone, she was as gentle as a...okay, he really wanted to make a joke and say deer, but it isn't one hundred percent true. Deer could be very violent. Let's go with lamb. 

He ignored Grunkle Stan's grunt and to-be lecture of being late and 'responsibility' and gave a deft wave to his sister before trudging upstairs to his bedroom where Pacifica would most likely be sleeping or reading. Pacifica normally came to the Mystery Shack on Fridays around the same time Dipper got here to do his job, but since he wasn't there, she most likely talked with Mabel for a while then resided in his room because everyone was making her brain hurt. And as he suspected, the long tailed gorgon was sleeping on his nest of blankets in the center of the room.

Mabel used to share the room with him, but with the Fluvient, she was morphed into a mermaid, causing her to be pretty much immobile without her tank, also causing her to be bound to the downstairs areas. A sad fact, really, the Fluvient Event had changed things for a lot of people, Dipper being one of them. He couldn't use his deer legs for days because he was practically a fawn then. (Fluvient Event happened when they were 12, they're 16 now)

But now, he always adored how the blonde would coil up in her sleep in a way that looked like she was trying to hug him even though he wasn't there. Despite his exhaustion, he was careful to wake her, going over to his desk and flipping through his journals for anything that needed updating. And contrary to his efforts, he still the familiar hum and stirring of his partner getting up and he could feel her navy eyes staring at him momentarily.

It's strange how these two didn't really look good for each other, Pacifica being a predator, rich, unkind and Dipper being prey, barely enough money to scrape by and tried to be kind to everyone, not including his temper. But somehow they clicked, fitting together like a puzzle piece. It astounded many tourists that came to the Mystery Shack, the idea of a Pines and a Northwest was just...mind boggling. Even in their silly zips and stitches that made their bodies look like tacky costumes, they sat together at the register, since too much use of a deer body and a snake would look suspicious, talking about this and that, sharing the occasional peck on the cheek or hug. 

Dipper loved the way the children's eyes would shine in wonder, but not at their 'costumes'; more at the fact that something so unthinkable was possible. And some people scoffed at the display of affection, mumbling insults and doubts under their breath, Dipper would only laugh and sling an arm over his girlfriend's shoulder and flip them off as they stormed out of the gift shop.

But back to the present, his lovely snake-girl was slowly uncoiling and wrapping herself around his deer body and crossing her arms over his shoulders as she peered over them. "Aren't you going to sleep?" She murmured, a delicate hand reaching up and stroking behind his ear, making one of his hind legs thump on the floor like a dog. The brown haired boy shook his head, jotting down inky notes into the blank pages near the back. He felt the other puff an exasperated breath against his neck, "You haven't slept since Sunday." He shrugged a little, "So?" It was silent as she gave the boy a deadpan look. "It is now Friday." Her only response was another shrug.

Using her lower body strength, she made him topple backwards onto the pile of blankets and pillows, clinging to him until he stopped struggling to get up. "Shhh..." She whispered, hands carding through his hair and lulling him to sleep, "I hate you." He muttered, dark eyes closing as he turned to rest his head on her stomach and wrap his arms around her waist. Pacifica enjoyed these rare moments when her boyfriend settled down and got the rest he needed, his face always a state of bliss and at ease when he was sleeping. No furrowed eyebrows, no scrunched up nose when he was confused, no glares of anger when someone said something that pissed him off, just a childish face in a moment of stillness.

We all know how Dipper acts twenty six instead of sixteen, always worrying about his loved ones, trying to find a cure for the Fluvient and so on, neglecting his own needs to fulfill these duties. Sure, Dipper was a scrawny kid, his navy waistcoat engulfing his skinny frame, but he was tall, having to look down at the blonde when they were younger. Now was no different, but the dark circles he always sported from staying up at night had only grew darker over the years and his body was skinnier, too. It worried everyone sick how his unhealthy behavior had only increased over the years. But they all ignored it for his sake. He assured them he was fine and the had no choice but to believe it.

But yes, it was always nice to have moments alone, her fingers scratching behind his large, floppy ears, his fluffy tail wagging when her tail stroked down his stomach and his leg kicking lightly because of the same reason. It was adorable to say the least. Sometimes, though rare to see this, he would hum an unfamiliar melody that made everywhere quiet. He said he never remembered anything about it except that Bill Cipher sung it a lot when the 'Bipper' episodes happened. 

It was scary to think that the pair had a semi-friendship before the possessions happened. Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines, friends. She shuddered, continuing to whisper sweet nothings under her breath as he started to stir again. She brushed through his hair after he settled again, tracing the birthmark on his forehead. Honestly, she didn't understand why he hid it, it was breathtaking. The big/little dipper on his forehead, it kinda explained his love for astronomy.

His antlers were so smooth and..soft? Yeah, silky and smooth with the thin layer of velvet encasing them. They were large and reached about eight inches in length, but they were pretty thin. His face had spatters of freckles that blended into small tufts of fur when it reached his ears.

Needless to say, Dipper was just plain cute in every damn way.

She loved her itty bitty Dip-Dop that would curl around her in his sleep, his warmth eventually lulling her to sleep with him and sometimes the additional humming. 

 

Yeah, Dipper and Pacifica seemed incompatible, but to be honest: they were in every way.

And that was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fucking know.
> 
> I don't even think it's fluff. 
> 
> Just Paz thinking about her bf.
> 
> Yo, anyone got the number for a mental institution? 
> 
> I may need one.


End file.
